Those Days, Those Happy Days
by cherii tomato
Summary: Kuroko's invisible; Aomine's an ass; Midorima's weird and unbearable; Kise's an idiot; Murasakibara eats; Akashi terrifies. Even after fifteen years, some things never change.
1. One Crazy, Stupid Reunion

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**Those Days, Those Happy Days**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro glanced at the silver watch strapped around his wrist. "You're late."

Aomine Daiki strolled over casually, dragging Momoi by the hand behind him. He yawned then took his seat at one of the two available chairs by the table. He yawned again. "Sorry. Traffic." He said in his trademark drawl, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

However, not a single sane—or in the Generation of Miracles' case, _less-than-sane_—person in the room believed him. Everyone knew that if there was one reason to Aomine's shameless tardiness—admittedly it was the _only_ reason—it was because Aomine overslept. Again. But since everyone was used to it by now, no one really bothered telling him off. Everyone knew he was lying and Aomine knew that everyone knew.

But it didn't matter. All was good.

Murasakibara looked over at Momoi who took her seat beside Aomine and snapped a Pocky stick in two, wondering briefly how long did it take this time for the girl to wake him up.

Aomine stretched his arms lazily above his head, almost knocking down a waiter who had his hands full with a stack of empty dishes. He looked around the table. "Eh? Where's Tetsu?"

"Actually, I'm right over here."

Aomine jumped with a yelp as he whipped his head to the seat next to him. Sure enough, Kuroko was staring up at him in all innocence. "When did you get here?!"

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked. "I was here from the very beginning."

A groan escaped Aomine's throat and he buried his face into his hands, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Midorima smirked, Kise guffawed, Murasakibara raised an eyebrow and ripped open his second box of Pocky since arriving at the restaurant and even Akashi looked amused.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi bolted from her seat at Aomine's left to his right. Before anyone could even register what was happening, she already had her arms wrapped around Kuroko, pressing her entire body—_entire_ body—against his thinly sick frame, squeezing him till the point his face turned as blue as his hair.

"Mo-moi-san, please-let-me-go."

All eyes turned to Aomine, anticipating a reaction from him towards his fiancée's display but he remained unperturbed, instead stuffing his face with complimentary fries from the restaurant. When he finally realised the all the attention directed towards him, Aomine raised his gaze to meet his former teammates'. His followed their eyes to Momoi who was still squeezing the life out of poor Kuroko then returned his gaze back to the others, more specifically Midorima since they were seated right across each other.

"What?" A piece of fry was sticking out between his lips.

Midorima rolled his eyes and picked up his glass. His eyebrow began to twitch. Kise was flailing like a headless chicken, demanding that Momoi release _his Kurokocchi _and how Momoi had no right to treat Kuroko with so much affection since Kuroko was his, not hers and she already had Aomine wrapped around her finger. (Aomine was less than happy when he heard this statement) Momoi retorted by saying that Kise was less qualified than her to own Kuroko since he was the married one among the two.

Midorima leaned to the left, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the frantic Kise. He pushed up his glasses and sighed. Midorima would've cut all ties with this bunch of crazies and never hear from them again, but he knew that there was no escape because he knew—or more like he'd been told but doesn't acknowledge—that he was just as insane as any of them, if not more. And it was a universally acknowledged truth that crazies stick with crazies.

You don't call yourselves the Generation of Miracles without having a few loose screws in your head.

* * *

**Originally posted on Tumblr.**


	2. Two Ordinary, Hapless Souls

**Two Ordinary, Hapless Souls**

* * *

Somewhere in the restaurant, a baby cried. No one at the table knew where the sound came from and no one was bothered enough to find out. Momoi held a perfectly amicable conversation with Kise—their spat that centered around Kuroko long forgotten—; Akashi and Midorima discussed about shogi and Akashi's career as a professional shogi player; Murasakibara and Aomine talked about anything and nothing at all while Kuroko just sat quietly at his place, picking up bits and pieces from every conversation, content at being just the observer.

That is until a familiar voice travelled to his ears and Kuroko perked up. Turning around, he searched for the source of that very voice and sure enough, two familiar faces were seated just two tables away from him.

"Oh. Coach, Hyuuga-senpai."

Everyone stopped mid-speech to look at Kuroko, having just remembered his presence. Aomine was the first to follow his line of sight, and when Momoi noticed what it was that had Kuroko's attention, her face brightened and she waved "Riko! Hyuuga-san!"

Hyuuga Junpei's entire frame tensed, Riko's eyes widened. When Hyuuga turned around to find an entire table of Generation of Miracles staring at him, he nearly dislocated his jaw.

"Oh fuck me."

"Jun! Language!" Riko reprimanded tersely as a hand reflexively travelled up to the wailing baby boy in her arms, pushing his head into her shoulder, as if fearing the child might register the foul words uttered. Hyuuga buried his face into his hands.

_Great. Just fucking brilliant._

"It's nice to see you, Hyuuga-senpai, coach." Kuroko stood next to Hyuuga and bow.

Hyuuga fell off his seat. "Yes, hello to you too, Kuroko." He replied as he struggled to get back up.

"How are you guys?" And Momoi's prancing over to them, arms wide open before throwing them around the other woman; Riko could only smile awkwardly. "Who is this little darling?" And now Momoi's holding onto his son and the baby squirmed against her chest. Hyuuga paled. And paled. And_ paled._

The next thing he knew, his baby was brought over to the Miracles' table and Hyuuga could only trail behind obediently, praying that he—and his baby boy that was now Momoi's hostage—will get out of this in one piece.

"Ah, Seirin's coach and former captain." Akashi greeted them with a small inclination of his head when he was near enough. Hyuuga tried not to grimace or shudder. Even after so many years, Akashi Seijuro's no different, still so scary, so intimidating. He shook Akashi's hand with much reluctance.

With the baby boy in her arms, Momoi flopped down to her seat beside Aomine. "Dai-chan, Dai-chan, look! Isn't this the most precious thing you have ever seen?" Her fiancé grunted back a reply, indifferent. But then the baby's innocent round eyes were glued onto Aomine and so he reached out a finger which the baby wrapped a small hand around, beaming a toothless grin. Aomine couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. Momoi twinkled with unabashed happiness.

"Riko-san, Hyuugacchi, it's nice see to see you again." Kise rose from his seat, a hand extended to shake Hyuuga's first then Riko's. By Kise's second year and Hyuuga's third, the latter was honoured with the prestigious '-cchi' suffix to his name, much to Hyuuga's chagrin. "Riko-san, you're very beautiful today."

Hyuuga growled as Riko's cheeks pinked. "Back off, Kise." And the blonde merely raised his palms in mock surrender. When she saw that no one's looking, Riko stuck an elbow into his gut.

"Hyuuga-san, why don't you guys join us?" Kuroko asked then turned expectantly to Akashi for his approval. Hyuuga prayed for a 'no'. But Akashi just stared at him, then at Riko and then at the baby still in Momoi's embrace, no longer wailing but gurgling with laughter.

"I don't see how there's a problem." He motioned for a waiter. "Two extra seats."

Then it was Hyuuga's turn to weep. But it didn't change the fact two minutes later a waiter pulled two chairs over to the Miracles' table and two new sets of cutlery were laid out for them and Hyuuga found himself seated next to Kise Ryouta while his wife sat across him. Momoi couldn't stop gushing and cooing over their son and Riko just complained about how many chores a baby brings—though not without glowing with pride.

"Can I take your order, sir?" A girl bounced—yes, _bounced_—over to them, her ponytail swinging from left to right and her smile wide enough for everyone to wonder if it was a permanent fixture. Hyuuga was quick to realise that the reason behind it was possibly because of a certain model sitting right beside him who just wouldn't stop throwing grins around carelessly like he didn't know the effect of them, dazzling the hearts of every woman or girl (except for two) in the room.

Hyuuga picked up the menu and gave it a scan. Kise leaned over to him. "You should give the duck confit a try. It's one of their specialties."

"Mm..." Came Hyuuga's reply, though he barely registered anything the blonde said. The pork knuckles seemed pretty good to him, but then he didn't quite feel like having anything so heavy; not to mention that Riko will probably stuff him with whatever leftover she'll have on her plate—which was usually half of her meal. His eyes moved to the pasta section.

"I'll have the smoked ham croissant," Riko said.

"Hyuugacchi, what about the shrimp linguine?" Kise shoved his finger over to the menu in Hyuuga's hands which caused him to click his tongue in annoyance. He smacked the finger away.

"For god's sake, let me decide in peace," Hyuuga snapped. Kise pouted, dejected. He snapped the menu shut, handing it back to the waitress. "Just get me the grilled salmon with lemon sauce, and please switch the fries to mashed potato. Thank you."

"Drinks?"

"Just water will do," Hyuuga replied, "for the both of us."

Right before the waitress walked away, she cast Kise a forlorn look which he replied with a brilliantly blinding grin. Poor girl nearly fainted. Riko and Hyuuga both rolled their eyes and the wife raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Still having trouble with the fangirls, Kise?" Riko picked up her glass and drank, watching him curiously.

"Fangirls?" Kise said before realization dawned. "Ah… They were never trouble to begin with, to be honest, but no. I haven't had fangirls in a while now. My wife saw to that."

And the water went splattering all over Hyuuga's face.

"W-w-wife? Kise you're married?!" As a reflex, her eyes shot to his left hand and sure enough, a silver band was wrapped around his fourth finger.

Kise grew excited within seconds. "Yes yes! Ooh, let me show you a photo of her!" Before Riko could even reply, Kise did a few quick swipes on his phone then it was thrust to her face. "Her name's Sakura and she's literally the loveliest woman to have walked this earth."

Hyuuga reached over to grab the phone from Riko for a look. "When was the wedding?" Riko asked.

Kise was still talking at a speed of five hundred words per second about how lovely, how sweet, how beautiful, how godly his wife is so Kuroko decided to do the explaining for him. "Kise-kun and Sakura-san were married in a private ceremony in Switzerland after they both graduated from college. None of us knew until he told us about it a month later."

Kise swooned. "It was love at first sight."

Riko was baffled. Who would have thought, _the_ Kise Ryouta who had throngs of girls following his every move and also who Riko thought was quite possibly gay was actually _married_. Who would have thought that he would be the one in the bunch to marry his college girlfriend. Who would have thought that he was the first to tie the knot. Who would have thought, indeed.

"That's—pretty incredible. She seems lovely, so what's she like?"

Midorima, who had been rather quiet since the arrival of the Hyuuga family, was the first to speak. "Terrible."

Followed by Aomine. "A monster."

Akashi stirred his drink. "Bears the characteristics of a sociopath."

Murasakibara dumped the entire content into his black hole of a mouth then gave a loud crunch. "Evil."

"Scary." Kuroko tilted his head over to stare at Riko with his penetrating gaze. "Kind of like you, coach."

If Riko wasn't seated so far away from Kuroko, she would have punched him across his face. But since she _was _seated too far away to have any physical contact with him, she handed her baby over to Momoi and flung a fork in his direction—one which was swiftly avoided by an accurately timed lean to the right. "Is that supposed to mean something?!"

The baby began to cry and Riko regretted her actions almost immediately. Momoi handed the wailing child back to his mother and Kuroko just looked at her without saying another word. Kise frantically came to his wife's defense and Aomine didn't miss the chance to make matters worse by unleashing his assholery which gave Kise a very, very crimson face.

Midorima took this all in with a shake of his head. "They say that marriage brings maturity and sensibility, I see that's a lie."

Hyuuga scoffed and muttered, "It's not, the rule just doesn't apply to you lot." Which earned him a fry in the face from Aomine.

"Get off your high horse, Hyuuga," Aomine said, "are you still collecting warlord figures?"

"Dai-chan!" Momoi screeched in horror and began to pelt fists onto him. "For the love of god, _manners_!" But Aomine was already used to this so he yawned and let Momoi hit him. "Why are you so _uncivilized_?"

"Why are you so_ loud_?" he countered.

And so Momoi began hitting him harder, all the while complaining how Aomine's the worst person ever while the man didn't even attempt to dodge her attacks and he wouldn't stop telling her that her fists won't even hurt a fly, so for the next five minutes all hell broke loose but no one at the Miracles' table could do anything because everyone knew that it would be a waste of energy to pull the two apart during an argument.

That is until a knife came flying towards their direction and swooshed past Aomine, missing him by a hair's breadth. The table grew silent, deadly so. He and Momoi stopped instantly and met with a pair of mismatched eyes. Akashi glared at them murderously.

"Stop being such embarrassments."

Murasakibara glanced at Akashi's clenched fists and then at the weapon lying on the floor before a waiter rushed over to pick it up, scared shitless. "Oh, Aka-chin. You didn't use your scissors?"

Akashi closed his eyes and composed himself by dusting imaginary lint off his impeccably-ironed coat. He picked at a crease on his sleeve and frowned. His wife won't be happy about that. "I disposed of them a while ago, Atsushi. Yan-Ling doesn't like to have them lying around the house and they cut my suits."

"Ah… The Chinese superstition about pregnant woman can't use scissors?" Akashi nodded. "I see."

From his shirt pocket, Midorima pulled out a pair of scissors and made three quick snipping motions. "You could have used mine. They're Cancers' lucky item for today." Hyuuga swears he saw a malicious glint flashed past Midorima's eyes.

Aomine grunted. "No wonder you're still single." Earning him three less-than-amused glares fixed onto him. Momoi, Midorima and Akashi were not impressed. His fiancée elbowed him in the chest.

"Daiki, be quiet," Akashi ordered. Reluctantly, Aomine did as he was told, not wanting to bring forth any more of Akashi's deadly wraths. Akashi looked at Midorima. "Thank you, Shintarou, but that's all right."

Midorima nodded but made a face when he felt a sharp pain up his leg. He glared at Aomine. "Did you just kick me?" Aomine shrugged, neither denying nor admitting, but his expression was smug enough that everyone at the table knew he was the culprit. Cue group eyeroll.

"Dai-chan! Be nice!" Momoi aimed a kick at his ankle and it was right on target. Aomine Daiki howled. Hearing his piercingly loud cry, the baby began to cry, _again_. Riko was then thrown into a flurry as she futilely tried to calm her son down by peppering kisses all over his small face, petting him on the back, all the while muttering how she was going to make that stupid moron Aomine Daiki suffer.

Hyuuga buried his face in his hand. "We could have had lunch anywhere. We could have gone to a nice, quiet, _Generation of Miracles-free_ restaurant. _Why_ did I listen to you? _Why_ didn't we just stay at my parents instead? _Why_ did we leave the house this morning? _Why_ of all places available, did you choose _here_?"

Riko simply rolled her eyes and handed her screaming son over to his father. "Take him. He likes you better."

* * *

**Yes I do realise that this deserves PLENTY of eye-rolling.**


	3. Their Brilliant, Blinding Futures

**Their Brilliant, Blinding Futures**

* * *

Every single attendant that worked in the restaurant where the Generation of Miracles decided to have their reunion lunch heaved collective sighs of relief when all seven of them—plus two plus one unforgivably loud baby—shuffled their chairs backwards and walked out the restaurant in one big happy bunch. Admittedly, the sighs from a couple of females were more of disappointment as they wept and watched the pretty blonde strolled out so casually, waving to anyone and everyone, knowing that they will never ever get another chance to see such perfect beauty in real life.

Hyuuga pushed the door open and breathed in the sweet, sweet air of the outside world. It felt good to have the cold city air slam into his face—at least he knew that there were normal, ordinary,_ sane_ people like him; ordinary, sane people who do not get themselves caught up in heated arguments every ten minutes with the same bunch of people.

Boring, ordinary, sane, that was exactly what Hyuuga needed.

"Riko, let's go," he turned to his left, expecting to see his wife standing right next to him but was shocked to see her walking away with Momoi's arm linked through hers and their heads pressed together like two high-school girls. Riko was _giggling._

He reached out a hand, the other held firmly around his son that was fast asleep—thankfully—, head against Hyuuga's shoulder. "Riko!" But she didn't even look at him and now they were walking further and further away so Hyuuga had no choice but to run after them. He patted his wife on the shoulder, she turned around, Momoi turned around but they didn't stop walking.

"Aren't we leaving?"

"Oh, Momoi and the others are thinking of getting popsicles; apparently Kise's buying," Riko said, "we still have some time left before we're needed to go home, don't we?"

Hyuuga gritted his teeth and hardened his gaze, hoping that Riko would be able to read his thoughts. _BUT THEY ARE THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND THEY ARE CRAZY AND GOD WHY ARE YOU BEING ALL BUDDY-BUDDY WITH THEM AND AKASHI IS SCARY AND AOMINE IS TOO AND KISE—WHY ARE YOU LETTING KISE BUY YOU ICE CREAM AND OH FOR GOD'S SAKE RIKO CAN WE PLEASE JUST LEAVE THE CRAZIES TO THEMSELVES?_

Riko narrowed her eyes into slits. "Jun, why are you looking at me weirdly?"

"I-I-" Hyuuga began to falter for words but in the end just ran a hand through his hair and let out a defeated sigh. The konbini was already in sight. "Forget it." And he found himself walking through the entrance of the konbini behind everyone else.

But of course, the Generation of Miracles couldn't have just called it a day_ there_. They wouldn't just finish their popsicle and went their separate ways, back to their separate lives. _Of course not._ Especially when not far away from the konbini was an empty basketball court and there was one lonely basketball in the middle. Aomine stared at it like a hungry dog; Kise's face broke into a grin; Midorima couldn't peel his eyes away; Murasakibara cocked an eyebrow and swallowed his popsicle in one gulp before pulling the packet of another apart; Kuroko was…Kuroko, but there was an unmistakable spark in his eyes that weren't there before. Akashi took note of all the reactions his former teammates displayed and smirked.

Before Hyuuga realised what was happening, the entire bunch was shuffling towards the court. Aomine picked up the ball and sent it straight through the hoop in one fluid motion. Hyuuga's jaw dropped. It's been fifteen years so he had almost forgotten what a monster Aomine can become when he's with a basketball.

_Almost._

Kise clapped and cheered. "Aominecchi, when was the last time you played basketball?"

"Ha?" He stuck a little finger into his ear. "Last week? We have matches every once in a while."

"Ah, it must be good working as a cop huh? You get to play basketball." Kise sulked. "I barely have anytime to work out. Sakura said that I'm getting chubbier."

"No worries, Kise-kun's still the best-looking pilot I've ever seen." Momoi pulled the blonde down so that she could ruffle his hair.

Kise laughed. "Really?"

"Atsushi, Shintarou, the weather's perfect for a match, don't you think?" Akashi had already shrugged off his suit and was carefully rolling up his shirt sleeves. He handed it to Momoi and she took it without a word.

"Three-on-three?" Murasakibara cast Midorima a lingering, knowing look.

Midorima pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded. "Very well."

Momoi waved at the rest, calling for their attention. "Dai-chan, Kise-kun, Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun asks if you guys would like to have a match!"

Kise began to cry out his protests. "A match? Really? But I haven't played in so long; my skills are probably incredibly rusty."

"Then don't play, idiot and stop shouting. My ears hurt." Aomine snapped and turned to Kuroko. "What do you say, Tetsu? Just like old times?" He tossed the ball over to him and Kuroko caught it effortlessly.

"No fair! Kurokocchi is mine!" Kise reached out to grab Kuroko by the shoulders and held him against his chest. Aomine rolled his eyes and gripped Kuroko's arm before giving it a tug and Kuroko was easily released from Kise's grasp.

"Tetsu works best with me, fool."

"No fair! Kurokocchi likes me the best."

"No I don't," Kuroko replied but the other two voices were twice as loud as his and easily drowned him out.

"Shut up, Kise. You're annoying."

"Um, please don't fight over me," said Kuroko. "Also, Midorima's more annoying than Kise-kun and we're playing three-on-three. So Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and I are on the same team; that is unless Hyuuga-senpai wants to join us."

Hyuuga growled. "Leave me out of this, Kuroko."

Kuroko turned back to his teammates. "So that's settled."

Kise's face broke into a blinding grin and he threw his arms around Aomine and Kuroko's shoulders. "Yay! We're on the same team."

"Tch. Let go of me, Kise," said Aomine but even he couldn't help but crack a smile. Kuroko held out a fist and both Aomine and Kise reached out to brush their knuckles against his.

Akashi walked over to Hyuuga and the latter had to stop himself from looking too scared—it was no easy feat—while bending his knees a little, so that he didn't tower over Akashi Seijuro too much. God knows what might happen if the shorter man's height complex was triggered. "Hyuuga Junpei, would you mind judging the match?"

"Ah, we could really use your help, Hyuuga-senpai," said Kuroko.

You never say no to Akashi out of fear and intimidation but for Kuroko, it's out of sheer respect and admiration and no one will want to disappoint him really. Plus those innocent blue eyes were pretty damn hard to say no to and when Kuroko's faced with rejection, you'll be guilt-tripped to the day you die. Hyuuga knew all this better than anyone.

So with a sigh, Hyuuga passed the baby in his arm to Riko and rolled up his sleeves. Kuroko handed him the ball then took his position with his other teammates as they stood facing the rival team.

"We will win this, Tetsu." Aomine smirked. "Because the only person who can beat me is me."

Akashi looked amused by his statement. "Daiki, I _always _win."

Hearing the exchange, Hyuuga snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Don't you guys ever get tired of saying that?" And he was met with two pair of angry eyes. He gulped. "Never mind."

Hyuuga readied himself for the tip-off as he held out the ball between the two teams. "Ready?" They nodded and he took in a deep breath. "Let the games begin!" Hyuuga flung it into the air and took a step back and Murasakibara and Aomine made a grab for it.

"Ah, do you miss this?"

"Eh?" Riko was too busy staring at a very focused—and admittedly, very sexy—Hyuuga Junpei to register Momoi's words. She peeled her gaze away from her husband. "What?"

Momoi jutted her chin towards the six men who were not quite acting their age as everyone fought to take control of the ball. It was a funny sight. All of them were in their early-thirties. Akashi was wearing _handmade leather __brogues _that came all the way from Italy—Momoi's not sure how she knew this. Aomine was in his shirt and suit trousers, his tie dangling loosely around his neck. Kise was well-dressed enough for a high-end cocktail party. Murasakibara's vest looked like it was about to pop some buttons when the giant pulled his arms back for a shot at the hoop. They were in their _early-thirties_, yet they were acting like how they did fifteen years ago, when basketball was what governed their life and it was what they all thought they were living for.

But now two of them were already married, with Akashi expecting his second child in a few months; Aomine and Momoi would be tying the knot in winter; Midorima was now a doctor—and a very good one at that, albeit a little eccentric at times; Murasakibara was the owner of a chain of pastry shops; Kuroko had cute little kindergarteners looking up to him and calling him sensei.

They were getting_ old_, Momoi realised.

"Do you miss this?" Momoi repeated her question.

The brunette shrugged after a moment of thought. "Well since I'm a high school basketball coach so I see all the time, but I think I understand what you mean and yeah, I do miss this sometimes. It's hard not to." Riko had her gazed fixed on Kuroko—or at least whenever she noticed him. She had to admit, Kuroko and Aomine really made the best team. Better than Kagami and Kuroko ever were. Sure the Seirin duo was amazing but it really was lacklustre when compared to the Teiko counterpart.

Momoi pulled Akashi's coat closer to her chest and fingered the hem of her skirt mindlessly. "Would you want to go back then?"

When she heard the question, Riko hesitated then laughed. "Never. Never_ ever_, I'm happy that everything happened and those were really some great times, and on occasions I miss it. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to go back; not when there's so much more to look forward to." She pressed a kiss onto her baby's forehead and gazed at Hyuuga's back fondly.

Perhaps she was right, Momoi thought. There's no point in dwelling in the past, not when the future held so much more. Not to mention that in a few months' time, she would be marrying her Dai-chan, her perfectly stupid, stupidly perfect Dai-chan. The thought made her heart race, her cheeks flushed. And if everything goes well, in a year's time she might be in Riko's shoes, cradling her own bundle of joy in her own arms. She looked at Aomine. _Their _bundle of joy.

The future was never brighter, never more promising.

But there were indeed those days when Momoi was feeling more contemplative than usual and nostalgia decided to pay her a little visit. She would go back to those perfectly happy days in Teikou when winning was still an uncertainty and each victory brought forth immeasurable happiness, when every practice or match meant a visit to the konbini afterwards for ice cream.

Momoi smiled wistfully. It's not to say she wasn't happy now, but sometimes, just sometimes, Momoi missed those days, those happy days.

Her eyes opened and Kise was punching his fists into the air, having just scored his first three-pointer since the start of the game. Aomine smirked and smacked his back playfully. Even a faint smile ghosted past Akashi's face. Momoi recognised that look. She could tell that the former captain missed those days as well.

"It's nice isn't it, Aka-chin? Having the team back together, playing like this," Murasakibara had his hands on his hips as long breaths were dragged into his lungs.

Akashi looked at Murasakibara, but as always, his expression was hard to read. Eventually, he nodded and his lips twisted into a smile. "It is, Atsushi."

_It certainly is._


End file.
